Perversiones del amor
by Maid of honor-XIX
Summary: No todo sucede como lo esperamos pero las sorpresas son más excitantes, créemelo mucho más.


Una joven de tersa piel blanquecina combinaba perfecto con su vestido celeste con delicados bordados violáceos pero lo llamativo de aquella hermosa joven era que su vestido se encontraba levantado hasta su abdomen, arrugándose pareciendo no más que una simple tela dejando al descubierto su conservadora ropa íntima y el perpetrador de tal situación era un joven de cabellera dorada y ojos azules como el cielo. En la habitación, en aquel cuarto de cuatro paredes estaba dos jóvenes en una situación bastante inapropiada. La joven de melena azulada ya no tenía su vestido en algún momento de desesperación su compañero lo había desgarrado dejándola a ella en solo su ropa interior y él seguía completamente vestido, la muchacha luchaba por no producir ningún sonido vergonzoso pero cada tanto se escapaba uno que otro gemido y después se negaba a creer que provenían de ella, negando esa situación. Él no se encontraba encima de ella, tocándole desde la pantorrilla y desde ahí subiendo poco a poco llegando hasta su muslo apretujando con su pulgar desde su parte interior hacía él, no eso no estaba sucediendo, él no la estaba besando sin pudor, salvajemente con su lengua, aquello no estaba sucediendo. Ella no lo permitiría pero entonces que era eso, un sueño, una pesadilla pero debía admitirlo lo estaba jodidamente disfrutando, sus dedos se colocaba detrás de la nuca del joven para poder intensificar el beso, ella lo enredaba con las piernas, uniéndose en aquel encuentro fortuito y carnal que deseaban ambos. Aprovechando el deseo de ambos el fornido joven de 21 años se despoja de toda ropa que imposibilitaba el deleite de sentir el cuerpo de Hinata Hyuuga, la mujer que todos deseaban pero no podían tenerla, era y será solamente suya. Él que era un simple estudiante de filosofía estaba produciendo que ella se encorvara por él y soltara gemidos por y para él, no pudiendo aguantar más se empezó a frotar en ella mientras apretaba sin cuidado con sus pulgares por debajo de las costillas de la joven hyuuga. Hinata mordía sus labios cuando no podía más, que él hiciera eso con sus costillas le molestaba pero al mismo tiempo le fascinaba, lo abrazaba y le pedía que se detuviera pero en realidad ella no quería que pasar tal cosa, ella quería que eso siguiera ya no le importaba las consecuencias ya no le interesaba el después ni tampoco su padre y menos su familia en ese momento solo le importaba estar con él, con el revoltoso Naruto Uzumaki. Él empezó a descender lentamente dejando una camino de besos y moretones a su paso llegando hasta su parte más erógena, al llegar a su objetivo alzó la mirada para ver el rostro de su amada y le pareció la más hermoso que podría haber visto, sus ojos perlados estaban deseosos de saber que era lo que iba a pasar y sus mejillas rojizas por la posición en que se encontraban. Después de dejar todo en el suspenso el gemido de Hinata resonó en toda la habitación ya que era el más alto hasta ahora, la sensación que él le estaba haciendo sentir con sus labios era macabramente excitante no sabría cómo explicarlo pero Hinata se empezó a encorvarse sin control, entrelazando sus dedos con la despeinada cabellera del rubio, Naruto al notar el desenfreno de Hinata hizo sus movimiento más profundos y hasta tosco logrando así que Hinata tuviera su prime orgasmo. Así que aquello significaba llegar al éxtasis, no estaba nada mal pero ella como lograría que Naruto sintiera lo mismo, ¿tendría que usar sus labios también? Mientras ella estaba sumergida en su respiración agitada y en sus pensamientos; Naruto se deshizo de su bóxer y entró en ella en un solo movimiento, Hinata se agarró de la sabana como si fuera un salvavidas como si eso calmara el dolor que sentía en ese momento, de lo tanto que estaba mordiendo su labio inferíos un hilo de sangre bajó de él, Naruto se acerca suavemente a ella y le susurra en el oído que la ama pero que no quiere que sufra así que si era por él eso había acabado hasta ahí pero Hinata lo detuvo con un beso intenso, apasionado y voraz, Naruto entendió y comenzó el vaivén . Salir y entrar en ella era la sensación más gratificante que había sentido en su vida, no podía dejar de hacerlo era adictivo, sus movimientos se hicieron cada vez más intensos, más certeros y más rápidos. Hinata no podía más, los gemidos Salían de ella sin poder evitarlo el hecho de que él estuviera dentro de él y encima cada tanto la besara o masajeara sus senos con su mano y hasta con su lengua hacía que le diera vértigo no aguantaría por mucho tiempo más y él cada vez aumentaba la velocidad como la intensidad, ver su rostro de excitación y los sonidos que prevenían de él, esos gruñidos de cada tanto y solo por ella, la ponían muy contenta nunca pensó provocar eso en un hombre. Hinata cerraba sus ojos pero era peor lo sentía aun más, Naruto cansado de aquella posición la sienta y hace que ella se mueva al compás de sus movimientos, tenía mejor vista de su cuello y clavícula y la posición mejoraba la penetración unas estocadas más y unos besos dejaron a Hinata fuera del round, provocando que Hinata lo rodeara con todo su cuerpo, unidos como nunca, Naruto después de que Hinata se estrechara más Naruto no pudo aguantar unas estocadas más para venirse dentro de ella. La gloria para un hombre, él la había logrado y nada menos que con Hinata Hyuuga la heredera de la compañía Hyuuga pero a Naruto no le podía importar menos eso, él realmente la amaba y ella también sentía lo mismo aunque sus padres no quisieran ellos estarán juntos no importara qué.

-Para haber sido tu primera vez estuviste muy bien- Naruto tenía la sonrisa más amplia en su rostro mientras le dedicaba un beso en la frente a su amada hina

-Lo mismo digo semental jijiji- no sabía cómo aquello pudo haber salido de su boca sin tartamudear, lo que hace el amor o ¿lo que hace el sexo?

La sonrisa de Naruto dejó de ser amplia y se volvió un tanto pervertida, Hinata sin saberlo sabía lo que significaba eso y le encantaba

* * *

 **Bueno si tuvieron suerte un una cita eso es lo que pasaría despues jajjaja como siempre los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishomoto**

 **Mi primer ¿Lemon? bueno no lo considero uno ya que por lo que leí son más explicitos pero bueno habla de relaciones sexuales así que cumple con eso jajajja pero como soy algo sentimental no lo dejé ahí**

 **yo lo consideraría como un drabble o one shot**

 **~Naruhina~**


End file.
